


Your Boyfriend Calls Me Sir - Art for One More Time

by Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCJ Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: My art contribution toOne More Timeby LadyOfThursday for the DCJ Big Bang 2019.My fellow artist, Leafzelindor has posted her lovelyarton her Tumblr.Wow that's a lotta links in two sentences! It was a privilege. The story is a classic set of smutty snapshots (as you would expect from a story where the twins are porn stars and Dean is their tattoo artist friend) with a cute little plot thread running gently through it.Hope y'all enjoy. :-)





	Your Boyfriend Calls Me Sir - Art for One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts), [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/48074917462/in/album-72157676573214308/)


End file.
